Puzzles Wiki:Please Don't Bite the Newcomers
Actually, it's a double de-wikify, since this is "stolen" from FFWiki's version of this page, which in turn has a de-wikify template on it! Puzzles Wiki improves through not only the hard work of more dedicated members, but also through the often anonymous contributions of many curious newcomers. All of us were newcomers once, even those careful or lucky enough to have avoided common mistakes, and many of us consider ourselves newcomers even after months (or years) of contributing. New contributors are prospective "members" and are therefore our most valuable resource. We must treat newcomers with kindness and patience – nothing scares potentially valuable contributors away faster than hostility or elitism. While many newcomers hit the ground running, some lack knowledge about the way we do things. Please do NOT bite the newcomers * Understand that newcomers are both needed by and are of value to the community. By empowering newcomers, we improve the diversity of knowledge, opinions and ideals on Puzzles Wiki, and enhance its value. * Remember, our motto – and our invitation to the newcomer – is be bold. We have a set of rules, standards and traditions, but they must not be applied in such a way as to thwart newcomers who take the invitation at face value. It is entirely possible for a newcomer to bring a wealth of experience from other venues, together with ideas and creative energy which, current rules and standards notwithstanding, may further improve our community and the wiki. It may be that the rules and standards need revising or expanding; some of what the newcomer seems to be doing "wrong" may later prove to actually benefit the wiki. Observe for a while and, if necessary, ask the newcomer before defining what s/he is doing as "wrong" or "substandard". * If you do determine, or sincerely believe, that a newcomer has erred, such as using poor grammar, adding pages to the wrong categories, or any other mistake, try to correct the mistake yourself. Don't slam the newcomer; remember, this is a place where anyone can edit and, in a very real sense, it is therefore each person's responsibility to edit, not to criticize or supervise others. * If you really feel that you must say something to a newcomer about a mistake, do it in the spirit of helpfulness. Begin by introducing yourself with a greeting on their talk page to let them know they're welcome, and present the corrections calmly and as the contributor's peer, perhaps pointing out things they've done that you like. If you can't do that, it's better to say nothing. * Other newcomers may be hesitant to make changes, especially major ones, such as moving, due to fear of damaging the wiki, offending other members, or being flamed. Teach them to be bold, and don't be annoyed by their "timidity". * Whilst it is fine to point a newcomer who has made a mistake towards relevant guidance, it is completely out of order to suggest that they stop taking part in votes or other discussions until they have "gained more experience". This will discourage them, and it may well result in depriving the wiki of some much-needed insights. * When giving advice to newcomers, tone down the rhetoric even a few notches from the usual mellow discourse around the wiki. Make the newcomer feel genuinely welcome, not as though they must win your approval in order to be granted membership into an exclusive club. Any new domain of concentrated, special-purpose human activity has its own specialized strictures and structures, which take time to learn, and which benefit from periodic re-examination and revision. * Sometimes users forget to use four tildes after talk page posts. You can instruct them on how to sign talk page messages. * Assume good faith! It's generally more likely that they want to help, not that their intentions are malicious. Give them a chance! * Remember, behaviour that appears malicious to experienced members is more likely due to ignorance of our expectations and rules. Even if you're 100% sure that someone is a worthless troll, vandal, or worse, conduct yourself as if they're not. By being calm, interested, and respectful, your dignity is uplifted, and you further our project. * Always remember that you were a newcomer once. Treat others as you would want to be treated if you had just arrived at Puzzles Wiki. In fact, you could even consider treating them better than that! How to avoid being a "biter" In more general terms, one can also avoid being accused of being a "biter" by: # Avoiding intensifiers in commentary (such words as terrible, stupid, bad, good, and so forth, and exclamation marks). # Modulating one's approach and wording. # Striving to respond in a measured manner. # Accepting graciously another person's actions or inactions in a given situation or context. # Acknowledging differing principles and a willingness to reach consensus. # Opening oneself towards taking responsibility for resolution of conflicts. # Reciprocating where necessary. # Listening actively. Consciously choose the steadfast ground. Strive to be a responsible Puzzles Wikian. By fostering goodwill, one will not provoke or be provoked easily, and will allow new members to devote their time and resources towards contributing to the ultimate aim of the wiki: a comprehensive encyclopaedia of information about puzzles that everyone can enjoy! What to do if you feel you have been "bitten" If you have "bitten" someone, or been "bitten", there are a number of things to keep in mind, and alternatives to choose from: # Actively choose to learn from the incident. # Consider alternatives that could have been used by the "biter" to achieve a more desirable response for yourself, and if you encounter a similar situation in the future, consider acting in the latter manner if the situation warrants. # Graciously point out that one is encouraged that someone took the time to acknowledge your actions. # Consider that negative "bitings" are transitory – one should not feel the need to pacify one's actions as a result of destructive commentary. Extract the wisdom that may have been unintentionally veiled, and take that away as valuable experience. # Choose to point out in a reasoned manner any offense taken, and learn to recognise when the message cannot be received. The recipient may be unable or unwilling to accept fault, and it may be better to move on than to dwell on the "bite". Please Don't Bite the Newcomers